


Finally Happy

by Tezca



Category: In Dreams (1999)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire never felt true happiness until Vivian came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad and I hope I depicted depression correctly. If I somehow fucked up in that department then I apologize and feel free to tell me what I did wrong so i won't make the mistake again.

She felt it coming again, the recurring feelings of lonely and emptiness, the feeling that everyone would be better off without her. Depression wasn’t really new to Claire, she had sporacally throughout her life and the main cause for it was always her ability to see into the future and the past as well. She would remember telling someone about it when she was a little kid, only to be mocked and made fun of for it.

It didn’t help that people would always dismiss her visions as just random dreams, especially her parents, they would tell her that nobody can really see into the future and that it was impossible. She would try and explain that it was possible, she just couldn’t explain it. At first she would see little things into the future, like a topic in class being discussed or what show her parents were going to watch, she would be then confirmed in the reality of her telepathy when she would see them come true.  
But as she grew older, the more she realize that it felt lonely being the only one that can see into the future. She had no one else to talk to, sure she heard of others like on tv or fairs, but they would prove to be scammers. She felt like an outcast, someone who isn’t really like the others in society for having this power.

She felt alone for most of her life, even when she felt like she had reasons to live like her job and Paul and Rebecca. But a feeling of emptiness would still linger, an endless void in her soul. She would repeatedly wish that she didn’t have these visions so she can be normal. She grew tired of being thought of crazy or being scared of being thought as crazy if she were to tell. She didn’t want to be sent to an asylum.

She never told Paul or anybody else in the perfect looking neighborhood about the visions and the suicidal thoughts she would have from time to time. She would always put on a facade of happiness and well-being whenever she met up with out people. She would sometimes lie to Paul about not being able to go somewhere just so she can stay at home and smoke.

She would work on her children’s books half the time, the other half she would wander around the house wondering if it was worth it to stay alive another day. One less seemingly crazy person to deal with she would think bitterly. Oh how she wished there would be someone who were at least believe her when she says she has visions.  
She never really felt true happiness until she met Vivian.

Vivian, who not only happened to be the killer of both her husband and child, also picked up the pieces for her. It turned that he had the same thing going on as Claire did, seeing into the future and all that. She no longer felt alone as did he, just as Claire help Vivian with his mental illness and such, he has helped her to see that she wasn’t alone in the world, that there was someone who understood what she was going though.

Someone who didn’t think she was crazy, someone who wouldn’t accuse her of lying or just making shit up.  
Claire found herself one day just standing in the kitchen making dinner, there was a knife on the counter, but she wasn’t making a movement at the moment. She just caught herself staring at it after chopping up some vegetables, thoughts suddenly rushing back into her heads after months of laying dormant deep in her mind. Thoughts of just ending it all flooding through her head.

It would be easy wouldn’t it? She stood there in a mesmerize trance just staring at the long, silvery knife in front of her.   
She didn’t hear Vivian come inside the house, she was too deep into her thoughts to hear the sound and the greeting that he gave to her. He immediately got hit with a bad vibe emanating from her, he could sense she was going through another episode again.

He called out her name a couple of times when he saw her in the kitchen, her thoughts ringing through his mind telepathically as he then saw Claire slowly making a move to touch the knife.

Vivian jostled Claire out her trance as he ran over and grabbed her into an embrace, his back up against the refridgerator.  
“Claire, I know what you were thinking,” He started whispering softly and tenderly into her ear, “I love you so much Claire.”  
Vivian sounded distressed, due to...well he was distressed and concerned about his wife. He didn’t want her to die, the world needs her he would try and explain. He needs her, for Claire made him feel happy for the first time in his life.

“I’m sorry, its just...sometimes I just want to...not exist you know.”

Vivian hugged Claire tighter as he fought the urge to let a tear though.

“I want you to keep existing Claire. It would make me sad if you didn’t.” Vivian was giving her kissed, moving gently from side to side,

“Yeah, but who would really miss me? Aside from you?” Claire was looking at Vivian with a lost and somber look in her eyes.

“Lots of people. Your mommy and daddy for one thing.”

“They disowned me remember? Back when they found out I was marrying you.”

“Oh...yeah.” He trailed off as he remember that unpleasant time in their relationship, Claire was distraught enough to stay in bed for two beds.

“I tried explaining, I told them that you were practically reformed by that time,” Claire starting stating, “and they still had the fucking gall to say...to call me a freak and say that that confirmed their belief.”  
Vivian can’t say that he didn’t have fantasies of getting revenge on her parents for that little move they pulled, that and saying that they should be locked up to rot away.

He stood there just listening as Claire kept babbling on as she held onto her husband.  
“They should’ve just look at it as an interesting aspect that sets you apart from most other people.”  
Claire looked at him and faced him, not sure what exactly to say.

“Your parents were moronic to think that, they were bad people.” Claire chuckled softly at the last part, he did it in the high pitched voice that Claire admitted long ago made her laughed and would cheer her up.

“Raising my child help me stay alive back in....my old life..” Claire said, trailing off at the end. Vivian felt a stab of guilt and remorse for killing her in his stomach. He hated himself for taking away something that made Claire happy, or at least gave her a reason to live, "She was an outgoing, friendly child. Was always curious."

 

"Yeah she was," Vivian agreed, kissing her on the cheek, "She asked at one point if I was a singer...I was singing my little poem."

 

Claire chuckled weakly before a minute or two of silence fell between them. Vivian was thinking of a tactful way to make Claire feel better, it made him feel sad to see his wife like this.

 

"Soeaking of which, I was always confused as to why did her school decide on a forest to have the play in?" Vivian asked, breaking the air and causing Claire to giggle at that.

 

"I don't know, the decisions they made tended to not make sense, several of us were against having the play be there." Vivian giggled as Claire cracked a smile, "But what could we do? The principal was an uneducated, naive moron."

 

"Haha you're funny Claire. Actually I think it was after...um the thing...that the school got their asses sued."

 

"Really? I never heard about that, must've been during the time I was out. "

 

"Yeah I had a small TV back in my old place. I had it on so...yeah."

 

Vivian then started walking slowly, leading Claire along towards their bedroom, he could sense that Claire's spirits have been lifted.

 

"How about we order pizza instead and we watch some of those movies with that guy that oddly is similar to me." Vivian suggested to her knowing that whenever Claire was missing him or was down, she would watch one his movies pretending it was Vivian. It seemed to be the ticket to make her feel better and enjoy the rest of the day.

 

Vivian by now has helped Claire into bed and gone over to grab some DVDs to show to her.

 

"Ok, we got Tropic Thunder...Iron Man...Soapdish....Kiss Kiss Bang Bang...Chaplin?"

 

"Let's watch Chaplin."

 

"You just like imagine that's me with a British accent don't you?" Vivian teased, causing her to laugh.

 

"That and also the Sherlock Holmes movies." 

 

"Yeah haha...I love you Claire." Vivian gave a loving smile before leaving the room to order the pizza. Claire then made herself feel comfortable and felt grateful that despite all the huge mistakes Vivian has made, he was the one that finally helped her to find a place in the world and feel that she wasn't alone.


End file.
